the_4_dimensionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lulu Obsidian
Lulu Obsidian ( Kurosaki Ruri) is a character in The 4 Dimensions series. She is the Xyz Dimension counterpart of Dani Freedman (from the Standard Dimension), Gwen Silverwood (from the Synchro Dimension), and Luna Moonshire (from the Fusion Dimension). Lulu is Shay Obsidian's younger sister and one of Yuto's dear comrades and wife. Lulu and her counterparts are originally the 4 girl dimensional guardians, daughters of a powerful man that looked over the 4 dimensions. Appearance (season 1) Lulu has brown hair and turquoise sidetails with pink eyes. She mostly wore a light lavender underneath dress with a dark blue/light blue vest on top. She wears brown boots and hairclips In her hair. She wears two brown belts and a long red silk that she got from her aunt Akiza Obsidian. She wears black pants too. She wears her dimensional bracelet on her left arm. On other events she wears a blue singlet dress. She has a t-shirt on underneath like a sweater. And she wears her black belt too. She has a blue and black feather in her hair too. And she wears blue and black high heal shoes along with her dimensional bracelet on her left hand. ' '(Season 2) In season 2 Lulu coloured her hair a dark blue and her front part of her hair a lighter turquoise, and blue sidetails. She wears light purple hair elastics in her hair and her obelisk blue school uniform. With her uniform she wears green heart shape earrings and black boots. ' '''In a few chapters Lulu returned back to her normal self where she wore what she used to wear back in season 1. In both outfits she still wears her dimensional bracelet. ' 'In her swordswoman mode Lulu has her dimensional bracelet on her left hand. She wears a dark blue skirt with a dark turquoise vest and cape. Her brown hair reaches to the end of her back and she still has her turquoise sidetails and pink eyes. She wears dark blue handsleeves and a dark blue belt with blue socks and blue and turquoise sneakers. She has her sword pocket in her left skirt. ' Personality Lulu has a very feminine and graceful mannerism, being polite and gentle towards others. This stands out from her other counterparts as they all display a source of tsundere and rude behaviors. Lulu has feelings for Yuto, to which he returns. Lulu is kind and loyal to her friends, fighting for the sake of their homeland together with Yuto, who became her husband, her brother Shay, and her Resistance comrades. Lulu also displays this kindness to her friends from the gang, fighting alongside them to stop the villains that come to try and sacrifice Lulu and her counterparts. When she duels, her mind only goes with winning the duel thats why she hasnt lost to anyone who hasnt been controlled during a duel. Etymology 'The name Lulu means Lapis Lazuli. And her last name has two defines either the latin word Obsidius and the English define volcanic glass. ' 'Her Japanese name Ruri means Lapis Lazuli and her last name is split into two different words. Kuro means black and saki means cape. ' History/Past '''Lulu wasn’t the actual name of her when she was created. She was known as the guardian of the Xyz dimension, Lapis. Lapis was married to the guardian Gentless. Lapis had created a person called Grace but changed the name soon to Anita. Her creation Anita was soon known as Preist Anita. Lapis was the original owner of the xyz dimensional bracelet while she created another bracelet with the same gems as her bracelet for the priestess. Season 1 Lulu was found in the middle of Heartland’s invasion. She was seen in the standard dimension finding Dani Freedman and brought her into the group. Lulu brought Dani to the Fusion dimension to go and look for Luna Moonshire. She duelled alongside Dani and lost her first duel for the series. But her boyfriend appeared in front of her and won. Her and Yuto went to save Luna but they got caught by the obelisk force and Yuri. She travelled to Synchro with the rest of the gang. She found a piece of the puzzle of Gwen. She was the first one to see Gwen Silverwood when she was revived. She was also part of the 3 people to get the chaos card. She duelled aginst Ganita and won too. She recived the last piece to finding Gwen Silverwood her synchro dimensional counterpart. She then duelled Roger with Yuto and made their way to heartland. Lulu reunited with her older brother Shay Obsidian. ' '''Lulu met some people along the way. Later on they made their way to the Fusion dimension where Lulu found out that the professor was trying to capture her. She duelled him along with some other members of the gang. She was the one who ended the duel by using the Ghostrick Nightwing of the pale vintage. ' 'Later she returned back to the xyz dimension with her counterparts to restore it with her dimensional colour, made heartland, well heartland. ' 'Lulu then went back to standard to bring dani over to help her save her best friend Sienna. She ran off form the gang and Yuto followed her. The two then fell down a trap door and found Sienna and made their way back to the gang with Sienna. Lulu had a duel with Yuto and jade against her cousin Stella who fell inlove with Shay Lulu’s older brother. Later on she was with Hallie at Heartland Academy when Millie Anderson came in to duel Hallie. Lulu tried to step up and duel millie but Hallie told Lulu to give up. After Hallie defeated Millie Lulu was teleported back to Duel academy with the professor. He tried to brainwash her but nothing came up on the screen. ' 'Lulu was later used for the arc area project but because her bracelet had a protection power it didn’t work. The professor was going to attack Dani until Lulu pushed dani out of the way and then fell down a trap door to be rescued later by yuto and shay. ' Season 2 'Lulu had changed her hair style to blue in this season due to a dare with her older brother, Shay. She was seen going into the obsidian mansion and then her bracelet shining causing Yuto to come out of it. ' 'Lulu hunted down duellists in the fusion dimension to join their gang. She was also taken by Coleman and realised that her bracelet belonged to the great guardian Lapis and that’s what her middle name was. ' 'She was sacrificed along with her counterparts. During the time Ellira Grayson was calling onto her, she realised that Ellira Grayson was the last one who held the 4 dimensional bracelets before the girls appeared in the 4 dimensions. ' Season 3 'She was again sacrificed. She heard the story of Sophie Freedman and what happened to her home. She had a duel with her brother against the fake dark signers. In the final duel she called out to Yuto telling him that she wanted him to come back with her, back to Heartland City. ' 'In the final duel, she duelled against her 3 daughters, Indiana, zoe and Isabel and ended up winning. At the end of the duel, she said to her daughters "Come on girls, let's go back home together," which is one of Lulu's main quotes. ' Deck 'Lulu Obsidian uses a Ghostrick deck with a main focus on Xyz summoning and Chaos xyz summoning. Her ace monster is Ghostrick Maire. ' 'Her main card in her deck is Lapis Birds. ' Duels Relationships '''Shay Obsidian Shay is Lulu’s older brother. Even though he is very protective of Lulu he states that he will do anything just to have a normal life with his sister and that he will save her from any threat that is around her. ''' '''Yuto Yuto is Lulu’s husband and partner of the diemnsions. ' '''The two were married in the first season and they were married in their alter ego’s as Great Guardian Gentless and Lapis. ' '''Indiana, Zoe and Isabel Obsidian 'These 3 girls are Lulu’s daughters and she does care for them. She lets them have their own identidy as the 3 obsidian girls. ' Quotes "This is wrong. Duelling is not a tool for conflicts. Duelling is supposed to bring smiles to people's faces and to these kids's futures. Am I wrong?" -Lulu Obsidian, season 4 "Come on Yuuto, let's go back to our homeland together," -Lulu Obsidian, season 3 “I won’t give up. I will fight to the bitter end, cause there’s no way I will be back down after what you did to my friends. They are what made me the person I am today. That’s why I’ll keep fighting…for my friends” -Lulu Obsidian, movie "Don’t judge me unless you’ve looked through my eyes, experienced what I’ve went through, cried as many tears as me. Until then Back off cause you have no idea” -Lulu Obsidian, movie “There are walls that cant be broken through power alone. But there is a power that can break through these walls, it’s the power of feelings” -Lulu Obsidian, movie “It hurts, the feeling of pain, I know it very well, but it also proves something…that I’m getting stronger” -Lulu Obsidian, movie “If your planning to hurt someone, then you will just have to go through me, first let me say something. If it’s my friends you intend to hurt, then I wont lose” -Lulu Obsidian, movie Trivia